


it's snowing and i'm finally in your arms

by sakusakym



Series: two professors dating? now that's news [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Doctor Sakusa, Getting Together, Lawyer Atsumu, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Onigiri Miya, Pining, Professors, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: He was truly and irrevocably in love withhim, and that terrifies and excites him. (More on terrified, he wasn’t exactly out of the closet and he still was pretty prideful with being part of Japan’s top bachelors).
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: two professors dating? now that's news [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	it's snowing and i'm finally in your arms

Sakusa wasn’t one to be easily annoyed or provoked over small things. Somehow, the campus favorite professor of constitutional law proved to be an impending, daunting exception.

The thing is, he doesn’t know why he loathed him. He just… hated his guts.

He hated his goddamn smirk, hated how the 27-year-old acted like a teenager all the time with his tongue stuck out, hated how he was always right and you couldn’t win against a nationally renowned lawyer with an absurd case win rate of 70 percent. He could try but if the rumors were true, he would easily lose against Miya. Not that he would flat out admit that out loud, in public (god forbid how could he live after such a thing) (yes, his ego wasn’t his best part) but that was the case. The case of pure hopelessness and case of uncertainty. Uncertain why the male provoked him all the time, that is. 

Why did he even let the man interrupt his thoughts? He was minding his business, after all, eating his lunch (not to mention he was eating at the cafe he _adored_ , the coffee blends were terrific and meals were divine). So why did Miya Atsumu, law professor, enter exactly?

Sakusa didn’t want to admit it, _god_ it would be horrid and not to mention a slight bruise on his ego, but maybe…

No. Absolute nonsense. He was a 27-year old doctor, teaching human anatomy classes to med students in his free time. He was not going to be caught admitting to having a silly little _crush_.

Dusting off the nonexistent dust on his slacks, he briskly stood up from the veranda chair and tipped his head in acknowledgment at the workers smiling as he left. That’s who he was. Sakusa Kiyoomi, child wonder. Graduating college one year early and accepted at the top medical school in the country, to graduate with Latin honors. Sakusa Kiyoomi, an avid regular at the nearby cafe with his order of an iced latte and pesto pasta.

_______

Miya Atsumu wasn’t necessarily proud, but he wasn’t the uber-humble type either. He was most probably at the cusp of proudness and humility, and it made sense. He was condescending when he needed to, but knew when he should put his head down and keep his (pretty) mouth shut.

But if there was one thing for certain with the young lawyer, it was that he was a genius. 

Whenever someone would tell him--commend him even--for his knowledge, he would reply with the same thing. “It’s easy if you’re doing what you love.” Which was true. Law was the love of his life, as far as he knew and to what he was committed to. If his twin had his food, restaurant, and onigiris, he had the large stack of heavy, thick books on his desk, and the neverending amount of paperwork to be accomplished. Stressful as it may be, he found something in it. Everyone expected him to continue with volleyball back in high school so his parents were shocked at the prospect of him applying for law school.

Up to this day, he was still shocked at where he was now. An accomplished lawyer with a freakish win rate, one of Japan’s top bachelors (based on few magazine articles he was interviewed for), and hopelessly (but not so obviously) longing for a man out of his grasp.

He was truly and irrevocably in love with _him_ , and that terrifies and excites him. (More on terrified, he wasn’t exactly out of the closet and he still was pretty prideful with being part of Japan’s top bachelors).

_______

The ‘little’ crush he spoke of was infuriating. It felt like the constant sirens of police cars, the ones that just oozed the want to be noticed and it was fucking annoying at the number of times he caught himself thinking about him. The sirens wouldn’t stop, the flashing red and blue lights didn’t stop either. He was always left alone to confront feelings. And he wasn’t assuredly good with feelings. Feelings were tangles of emotions and doubt and misfortune (he was a pessimist, let it be) and he spent the majority of his life wallowing on his feelings alone, or not even confronting it at all.

Annoying. The sirens wouldn’t stop. Begging for his attention, a spare glance, a crumb of affection. And it was irksome. Red and blue lights faded together, and the wailing wouldn’t stop.

His feelings needed something. May it be closure, validation, or even a sign of affirmation. That was something Sakusa Kiyoomi was hesitant with. The proof of his feelings meant opening up and succumbing to the sentiments he had for the male. Quite frankly, Kiyoomi was absolutely petrified at the thought of conveying his feelings towards Miya, and the fact that everything would probably end in a mishmash of unrequited feelings, denial, and confusion was more than enough for him to sit still. What he had was enough. Things were better off like that anyway.

Sirens kept wailing as he passed by the professor, red and blue lights blinding him.

_______

_He looks beautiful today._

_______

December came and the air got colder, his skin got dry faster, and there was the cheery atmosphere that annoyed him. Blame him for being pessimistic, but it was horrendous to sit through people making hot cocoa and Funfetti cakes if given the chance.

Sakusa sucked in a breath when he realized his car wouldn’t budge off from the parking lot, soon realizing _fuck, it’s stuck in the snow, isn’t it?_ The damned tires were probably caught. He planted his head on the steering wheel, not knowing what to do other than scream. He wasn’t one for crying and screaming in a car made perfect sense.

Until three raps on his window unhinged his attention from screaming only for his eyes to meet soft, familiar ones. 

Begrudgingly, he rolled his window down, frowning at his spectator. “Yes, prof?” the man smiled (to which he couldn’t point his fingers at if it were a condescending one or a knowing one--didn’t matter, shit still annoyed him). “You’re having trouble with your car, ya, Omi-kun?”

_God_ he tried to ignore the fastening pace of his heart, and the obvious blush on his cheeks. He tried to ignore it all and just sit there, to stare at Miya. Miya was there, a cocksure grin on his face (teasing, even) and he looked so beautiful under the moonlight and snow on his hair. 

“Yes, prof. There’s been some trouble.”

Miya clicked his tongue and hummed. “Leave your car for tonight, let me drive you home.” He stated, dangling his keys in front of the window. “No thank you, I can always get an Uber.” Kiyoomi declined, suddenly getting concerned at why the professor showed a sudden interest in him. “Come on Omi-kun!” Miya whined. “Let’s grab a bite on the way home.”

Sakusa froze. It couldn’t be. He was asking this as a professor to another professor, asking if they could have a professional chat over dinner. That’s what it was.

“Fine.”

The sirens started wailing again, his heart matching the pace.

_______

The dinner was nice. Miya brought him to his brother’s restaurant which was nearby school grounds (Sakusa made a mental note to go visit sometime again,) and the course was full of onigiri, sushi, and tempura. Miya’s brother frighteningly looked so similar (there was a line where identical twins could be told apart but somehow the only way of distinguishing who’s who was their hair colors.) to him.

There was a slight hesitance with Miya once they ended dinner. Dinner was quiet, compared to what Sakusa thought about what would happen. He imagined Miya’s quick, sharp-tongued remarks, the constant teasing, and the overuse of the nickname ‘Omi-kun’. But instead, he got a silent dinner with pleasantries and small, polite smiles.

“Excuse me for a while Omi-kun.”

Miya stood up before Sakusa could say anything, to which Sakusa frowned inwardly.

_______

“Samu! Help me out!”

Miya whined once he entered the kitchen, startling a couple of other chefs on their shift. He gave them a sheepish sorry before racing towards the restaurateur, eyes full with panic.

“What did you do now?” Osamu frowned at him, setting down a ball of rice. “Nothing, and that’s the problem!” he was exasperated, creases forming on his forehead. “Expand,” Osamu said, stuffing tuna into the triangular-shaped rice. “I brought Omi-kun out and we didn’t do jack shit this dinner!” Miya groaned and to his (not really) surprise, Osamu started laughing at him. “I bet you asked him out of nowhere didn’t you?” 

Miya nodded, hesitant. 

“He must be confused, Tsumu. You asked him out and expect _him_ to make conversation?” To which Atsumu realized, yeah. He didn’t even try.“I’m coming home taken, Samu!” There were two notable things Osamu picked up from the statement. One, with that smile and determination, Miya was bound to get somewhere and two, they didn’t even live together. Coming home to what, Osamu would never know.

_______

Sakusa was more than stunned once Miya came back to their booth with a genuine, free smile and an aura that was screaming even miles away.

“What’s with the smile?” he asked once the man finally settled down, the grin still evident. “Ya, Omi-kun, do you wanna head out?” he managed to dodge the question, to which Kiyoomi sighed and handed him a couple wads of money. “Nah, it’s on me.” So. Based on social construct, a guy insisting to pay for a meal… it _must_ be a date, wasn’t it? Sakusa sighed to himself as he put his coat on, ignoring the fact his mind was going haywire with the amount of things he was thinking of. 

“Omi-kun? Earth to Omi-kun?” A hand waved in front of his eyes as he finally snapped back into reality. The reality of MIya also puts his coat on, his eyes lingering on Sakusa’s frozen hands, eyes softly staring. 

“I apologize, I spaced out.” Sakusa frowned before Miya just chuckles, nodding his head towards the door. Signaling it was time to go.

Sakusa mentally said good bye to Miya Onigiri, making a note to stop by again sometime because the food was absolutely godly. Atsumu pushed the door open for the both of them, only to stop once they were outside. It was chilly, the snow slowly falling. Sakusa walked towards Atsumu’s sedan, only to see him still standing in the middle of the car park, hands inside his coat pockets. “Hey, uh…” Kiyoomi gestured to the car only to be caught by surprise once Atsumu pulled him.

Now, there were two bodies in the middle of the car park. Sakusa tried to hide it but his cheeks couldn’t even get redder. Atsumu was dangerously close, their bodies a whole arm away. This was the closest they’ve been all night, and it was driving him crazy. His mind had so many things going on all at once and all he could see was Miya’s eyes, staring at him. Trying to figure him out, scrutinizing his every move.

“Ya, Omi-kun. Did you think this was a good first date?”

Sakusa flushed, deeper than before (if that was possible, he liked to think) and reached out to grab Atsumu’s. There’s a string of silence and the warmth from their hands and Sakusa thinks, _this is perfect._

The silence wasn’t deafening. It was comfortable, cozy. It felt warm and ooey-gooey (not that Sakusa would say that out loud ever--but that summed the situation up), and Atsumu? He felt like home. He cupped Atsumu’s face tenderly, silently admiring his features before leaning in. _He_ kissed _him_.

Atsumu was quick to follow, kissing him back with a fond expression on his face. Maybe what he had, the feelings he had for Sakusa weren’t one-sided. Maybe among the useless bickering, the unadmitted competition, the hasty arguments, was love. Maybe, this was love. 

He loved him.

What mattered was Atsumu loved Sakusa, and that Sakusa was melting into him. His arms were encircling the man’s small waist, and Sakusa let his hand roam to Atsumu’s broad chest. What mattered was they were there. And he had some semblance of love.

**Author's Note:**

> this _is_ a part of a series and hopefully I release the next part soon! <33


End file.
